Don't Ignore the Small Stufful!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Don't Ignore the Small Stufful in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. (the episode begins) Narrator: Ash Ketchum: - - - (Mark EVO began looking at his keyblade.) Mark EVO: Wow, I still can't believe I'm a Keyblade Welder. Philmac: Congratulation buddy! Mark EVO: Thanks. N.A.N.O.: Hey, Philmac... how are you holding up? Philmac: Well.... my body is still kinda sore and my injuries are recovering, but I'll be okay. N.A.N.O.: Don't push yourself too hard. - - - - - - - Philmac: I'll fly there. (Philmac jumps to use his rocket-jets to fly, but get faceplanted in the ground.) Mark EVO: Philmac, you can't fly anymore! Remember? Philmac: (Muffled) Oh man. - - - - Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Don't Ignore the Small Stufful! - - - - - - - - - - - - Philmac: (Feeling worried) Are you sure it's okay to go there? Your mother might still be mad at me for what I've done.... Lillie: I'm pretty sure. Philmac: Okay... - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Philmac: (Getting nervous) Hey guys..... it's been a while..... Emerl: Philmac what's a matter? Philmac: (Whispers) Haven't I tell you before? Lusamine might still be mad at me for trying to kill her when she became a Ultra-Jellyfish like.... thing.... You know what I mean. Lillie: Don't worry Philmac she will forgive you. Philmac: (Whispers) I really doubt that... (Thinking) And I really doubt that Gladion won't forgive me either... Mark EVO: Philmac there's nothing to fear, I hope Gladion will forgive you too someday as well. Emerl: Mark's right Philmac, he'll forgive you someday just wait and see. Philmac: (Sighs) Let's hope so... - - - - - - - (Philmac sees pictures of himself attacking our heroes and pictures of Nemesis the Unknown.) Philmac: (Gasps, hiding behind the couch) Why did you guys have pictures of my misdeeds and mistakes?! Mark EVO: Philmac,are you okay? Philmac: (Sighs) It's fine... Besides, everyone already knows what I've done. G-Merl: Philmac... Emerl: Philmac that was the old you - - - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Whimsicott! (Back to the show) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Philmac: Team Rocket again?! Mark EVO: Don't you guys have something better to do than stealing Pokemon?! - - - Philmac: (Pulls his sword and shield) I maybe powerless, but I can still kick your butt! (Then he saw Stufful are with Team Rocket.) Philmac: Stufful,what are you doing? Get away from them. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Team Rocket and the villians: We're off with a new blast! - - - All Heroes: Whaaaaaaaaaat?! Amethyst: Stufful's mother and his evolved form was actually Bewear. Garnet: That would explains a lot. Mark EVO: I agree. - - - Mark EVO: (Whispers) Philmac, I think it's time for you to talk to her now. Philmac: (Deep breath) Lusamine. - Philmac: (Gets down on his knees and bows down) I'm sorry Lusamine for everything I've done. I tried to kill you, tried to hurt your daughter and son, threatening Ash, Team Robot and friends countless times, and almost destroyed Alola by teaming up with the villains. I blame myself for everything and I'm sorry. You can hate as much as you want. But still.... forgive me for what I did to you, your children, the heroes and everyone in Alola. Mark EVO: (Surprised) Wow. (Lusamine walk towards Philmac) Lusamine: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts